The invention relates generally to arrangements for connecting aligned sections of bus bars, and more specifically to such an arrangement using two strap-type connecting pieces gripping over the mutually opposite ends of the sections and a clamping screw.
Known arrangements of this type are produced using profile parts made of the material of the bus bars. In this case, at least two clamping screws extend through bores in the bus bars and the connecting pieces, which rest on the broad sides of the sections of the bus bars.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing an arrangement for connecting bus bars which makes individual bores in those sections of the bus bars which are to be connected unnecessary and reduces the number of clamping screws.